Edwin H. Stoughton
|died= |placeofbirth= Chester, Vermont |placeofdeath= New York City, New York |placeofburial= Immanuel Cemetery, Rockingham, Vermont |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Edwin H. Stoughton |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= }} Edwin Henry Stoughton (June 23, 1838 - December 25, 1868), was a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War and a lawyer. Early life Stoughton was born in Chester, Vermont, the son of Henry Evander and Laura (Clark) Stoughton.The Genealogy Page He was appointed a cadet at the United States Military Academy on July 1, 1854, and graduated with the class of 1859. He served garrison duty as a brevet 2nd lieutenant in the U.S. 4th Infantry Regiment from July to September 1859. He was promoted to 2nd lieutenant, and transferred to the U.S. 6th Infantry Regiment. Civil War He resigned his regular commission in March 1861, and in September was appointed colonel of the 4th Vermont Infantry, and led his command in the Peninsula Campaign. Stoughton was only 23 years old and said to be the youngest colonel in the army at the time of his appointment.Crockett, iii:516 In November 1862, he was appointed Brigadier General, Volunteers, and assumed command of the 2nd Vermont Brigade on December 7, replacing Colonel Asa P. Blunt. Stoughton's brother, Charles B. Stoughton, assumed command of the 4th Vermont Infantry in his stead. Mosby's Rangers (led by Confederate partisan John S. Mosby) led a daring raid into Union Territory and captured Stoughton at Fairfax Court House on March 9, 1863. Stoughton had hosted a party for his visiting mother and sister, who were staying at the home of Confederate spy Antonia Ford. After leaving the party, Stoughton retired to a nearby house that served as his headquarters. Mosby allegedly found Stoughton in bed, rousing him with a slap to his rear. Upon being so rudely awakened, the general shouted, "Do you know who I am?" Mosby quickly replied, "Do you know Mosby, general?" "Yes! Have you got the rascal?" "No but he has got you!" Apparently, Edwin H. Stoughton was not popular with the officers and men of the brigade, and few mourned his loss. President Lincoln, on hearing of the capture, said "he did not so much mind the loss of a brigadier general, for he could make another in five minutes; 'but those horses cost $125 apiece!'"Benedict, ii:429 Colonel Blunt assumed command of the brigade again, turning it over to the new commander, Brigadier General George J. Stannard, on April 20, who led the brigade until the Battle of Gettysburg. After a two month stay in Richmond's Libby Prison, Stoughton was exchanged, but saw no further service, as the United States Senate had not confirmed his initial appointment. Stoughton was an attorney after the war, and died young in New York City. He is buried in Immanuel Cemetery, Rockingham, Vermont. * Benedict, G. G., Vermont in the Civil War. A History of the part taken by the Vermont Soldiers And Sailors in the War For The Union, 1861-5. Burlington, VT.: The Free Press Association, 1888, i:105, 157-165, 259-260, 293, 321; ii:404, 410, 419-422, 426-430, 778. * Crockett, Walter Hill, Vermont The Green Mountain State, New York: The Century History Company, Inc., 1921, iii:516, 537, 541, 557. * Peck, Theodore S., compiler, Revised Roster of Vermont Volunteers and lists of Vermonters Who Served in the Army and Navy of the United States During the War of the Rebellion, 1861-66. Montpelier, VT.: Press of the Watchman Publishing Co., 1892, pp. 106, 108, 456, 682, 749. Additional reading * Coffin, Howard, ''Full Duty: Vermonters in the Civil War. Woodstock, VT.: Countryman Press, 1995. * -----. Nine Months to Gettysburg. The Vermonters Who Broke Pickett's Charge. Woodstock, VT.: Countryman Press, 1997. See also *List of American Civil War generals *Vermont in the Civil War Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-08-20 Category:1838 births Category:1868 deaths Category:People of Vermont in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American Civil War prisoners of war Category:Vermont Brigade Category:2nd Vermont Brigade